Saint-Valentin - R27 vers
by katsumi19
Summary: Tsuna détestait la Saint-Valentin, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Après tout, il n'avait jamais de chance ce jour-là... Mais cette année allait être la pire de toutes ses Saint-Valentin ! Et tout ça, à cause de son sadique de tuteur, Reborn ! Crack-fic Reborn x Tsuna (R27)


_Valentin day's – R27 vers !_

Disclaimers : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiens pas mais le OS qui va suivre oui !

 _ **Rating : T (présence d'un touuuut petit lime dans cette Os !)**_

Couple : Reborn x Tsuna - R27

Genre : Yaoi – Crack-fic – Humour

NDL : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai écris cette OS pour la Saint-Valentin mais comme je ne l'avais pas fini, je le poste en retard. Il est différent de la version KageHina que j'ai écrite ! Là, c'est plus dans le style crack-fic et il peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez !

PS : Veuillez pardonner à l'auteur le titre simpliste qu'elle a choisie u.u'' Elle n'avait pas d'idée de titre... (encore une fois...)

Aujourd'hui était un jour que Tsuna détestait ! Oui, aujourd'hui était le 14 février, aujourd'hui était le jour des amoureux, aujourd'hui était la Saint-Valentin... Et Tsunayoshi détestait la Saint-Valentin. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement ?! La fille qu'il aimait depuis petit ne lui avait jamais offert des chocolats d'amour ! Tous les ans, il avait droit à des chocolats d'amitié de la par de Kyoko-chan. C'était franchement déprimant... Et même après qu'il soit devenu le futur Vongola Decimo, elle ne le voyait que comme un ami ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait très bien remarquer l'intérêt qu'elle portait tout à coup à l'un des garçons de son entourage. Et il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça ! Après tout, la personne qui intéressé Kyoko était quelqu'un d'un autre niveau : le Dame qu'il était ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ! Comment pouvait-il espéré un jour dépassé l'Apollon qu'elle avait choisit ? Grand, fort, yeux et cheveux noirs, et surtout un charisme hypnotisant qui faisait que toutes les femmes, âges confondues, tombaient à ses pieds (et il avait entendu dire que même certains hommes seraient près à se damner pour l'avoir...). Vraiment... Comment pourrait-il envisager surpasser son tuteur... ? Oui, parce que c'était de son tuteur Reborn qu'il parlait ! Difficile à croire, n'est-ce-pas ? Et pourtant...

Après que la malédiction des Arcobalenos fut levé, Reborn et les autres étaient rester des enfants, mais quelque jours après ça, Tsunayoshi avait remarqué que Reborn avait légèrement grandit, et cela avait continuer... Ainsi quelque mois plus tard, tous les anciens Arcobalenos avaient atteint la taille d'un adolescent en pleine puberté... Et cette poussée de croissance avait continuer jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent tous l'âge qu'ils avaient lorsque la malédiction fut lancé...

Pas la peine de dire que lui et ses gardiens avaient été franchement étonner en voyant à quoi ressembler les personnes les plus fortes du monde... Étonner et fasciner pour certains... Surtout certaines... Tout du long des mois qui avaient survit cette transformation, les filles n'avaient pas arrêter de changer de comportement : passant par des grandes-sœurs qui veulent absolument protéger leur petit-frère a-do-ra-ble à des fan-girls hystériques qui hurleraient devant une star mondiale... C'était vraiment n'importe quoi...

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était difficile à croire que la douce et innocence Kyoko puisse réagir comme ça, et pourtant... Il avait lui-même était témoin de ça, donc il pouvait certifié que " _ **OUI**_ , la douce et innocente Kyoko pouvait devenir _**une fan-girls hystérique**_ devant un beau gosse absolument _**ma-gni-fi-que**_ , et bavé devant celui-ci s'il retirait son tee-shirt pour montrer ses tablettes de chocolat !"... C'était vraiment pathétique... Non, en fait, c'était lui qui était vraiment pathétique...

Kyoko ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui de façon amoureux, mais lui il avait insisté, il avait continué à rêver... Il était vraiment pathétique... Et il en avait encore plus conscience lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui...

Il était en classe et regardait les autres interagirent entre eux. Enfin, il regardait plus ses amis qu'autre chose... Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient comme à leur habitude : l'un criant sur toutes les personnes qu'il trouvait dérangeant et l'autre souriant et riant comme un bien heureux. Et comme tous les ans, les deux garçons étaient entouré de filles hystériques qui leur offraient des chocolats de Saint-Valentin, et ce n'était pas en amitié là... Un soupire franchit les lèvres de Tsuna. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les ans il garde espoir de recevoir des chocolats le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Depuis le temps, il savait qu'il ne recevrait rien... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire...

Il entendit les voix des filles piaillaient près de lui... L'un de ses sourcilles tressauta... Ces filles lui tapaient sur le système... Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu de chocolat qu'il pensait ça ! Elles étaient vraiment énervantes ! Et elles pensaient vraiment qu'un garçon allait s'intéresser à elles alors qu'elles étaient aussi superficielles et idiotes ? Quoique... Il y avait bien des garçons idiots pour vouloir d'elles... Elles avaient une chance, elles... contrairement à lui...

C'est fou comme cette année il était pessimiste ! D'habitude, il n'était pas du genre à avoir ce genre de pensée ! Enfin... C'était de la faute de Reborn ça ! Oui, c'était à cause de lui : cette être sadique était entré dans sa vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et avait chamboulé sa petite vie tranquille. Il lui avait fait des entraînements démoniaques, l'avait balancé dans des combats dangereux, et avait fait ressortir son côté obscur ! Oui, parce que jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de pensé avant leur rencontre !

 _« Tout ça c'est TA faute, Reborn ! »_ , pensa le châtain, renfrogner.

Il avait bien conscience d'être injuste envers son tuteur mais là il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était de mauvais humeur ! Et encore plus lorsqu'il entendait le piaillement des filles près de lui.

 _« Je hais la Saint-Valentin »_ , pensa Tsuna à nouveau, en voyant Kyoko rire avec Hana.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être près d'elles pour savoir quel était le sujet de leur conversation... Le rougissement prononcé de Kyoko et le paquet cadeau qu'il voyait dans son sac depuis sa place le renseigné assez sur la discussion... _Reborn_... Il grimaça intérieurement.

-Tsuna, ça va ?, demanda soudainement une voix près de lui.

Ce retournant brusquement, Tsunayoshi tomba sur le visage inquiet de son deuxième meilleur ami, Yamamoto Takeshi. Celui-ci avait apparemment réussi à faire lâcher prise les filles qui le collé, et maintenant il était inquiet pour lui. Avait-il laisser transparaître ses pensées sur son visage ? Si c'était le cas, Reborn allait le tuer ! Il entendait déjà d'ici son tuteur lui dire qu'un boss ne devait jamais laisser transparaître ses pensées en publique, tout cela en le torturant joyeusement ! Grandir ne lui avait pas retirer cette passion qu'il avait de le tourmentait, qu'importe les moyens. Et le fait qu'il soit plus grand lui avait ouvert les portes de plus de tortures... Quel enfer...

 _« Non, à côté des entraînements de Reborn, l'Enfer paraît bien plus accueillant... »_ , pensa avec un frisson d'horreur le châtain.

-Oui, tout va bien, Yamamoto, répondit le châtain. Je suis juste un peu fatiguer, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami allait insister.

-Je vois... Si ce n'est que de la fatigue..., souriait Yamamoto.

Tsuna lui rendit son sourire. Après ça, ils furent rejoint par Gokudera qui continuait de jurer sur ces filles qui l'avaient harcelé plus que l'année dernière d'après lui. Tsuna et Yamamoto rirent à sa tête grognon. Les élèves finirent par retournaient à leur place lorsque leur professeur rentra dans la pièce. Le cour d'histoire commença...

Plus loin, dans une maison comme une autre de la ville de Namimori, une jeune femme riait doucement. Elle avait enfin réussi... D'un sourire resplendissant, la jeune femme regardait attentivement la chose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Enfin...

Après des mois de travail acharnait, elle avait enfin fini son projet ! Un regard vers son calendrier la fit sourire sadiquement. Elle avait réussi et juste à temps ! Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial... Aujourd'hui était le jour de son triomphe ! Aujourd'hui était la Saint-Valentin !

D'un son qu'on qualifierait de diabolique, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Lorsqu'elle fut calmer, elle quitta la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et partit chercher celui qui allait enfin la rendre heureuse... Tout cela avec un sourire douteux aux lèvres...

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Tsunayoshi se précipita rapidement vers la sortie. Il n'en pouvait plus... Cette journée avait été pire que celle des années précédentes ! Toutes la journée des filles venant de toutes l'école n'avaient pas arrêté de venir accaparer ses amis pour leur donner divers chocolat. Et même si Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient essayé d'y échapper, elles étaient très tenace et il n'avait quasi pas vu ni parler à ses amis aujourd'hui ! De plus, il avait réussi à entendre une conversation de Kyoko qui parler avec Hana et Chrome. Apparemment, ses suppositions c'étaient révélé exacte : elle allait offrir des chocolats à son tuteur... À Reborn ! Et cette constatation le mettait bizarrement en colère. Il pensait que c'était parce que la fille qu'il aimait allé donner des chocolats le jour de la fête des amoureux à son tuteur, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas de Reborn dont il était en colère mais plutôt de Kyoko... Il. Était. En. Colère. Contre. Kyoko ! La fille qu'il était censé aimait ! Ce qui était bizarre ! Pourquoi était-il en colère contre Kyoko-chan ? Elle n'avait rien fait ! Juste préféré son tuteur à lui... Tsuna accéléra son pas à cette pensée. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses réactions !

-Juudaime !, cria Gokudera derrière lui.

À sa voix, Tsuna décida de ralentir. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que s'il continuer son chemin sans l'attendre, l'argenté allait croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et allait vouloir se punir ou que se soit Tsuna qui le punisse, chose qu'il ne voulait pas...

-Tsuna !, s'écria Yamamoto une fois à sa hauteur. On a fait quelque chose qui t'as mit en colère, demanda-t-il une fois qu'il repris son souffle.

Tsuna n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait marcher vraiment très vite et que, de ce fait, ses amis avaient été obliger de courir pour le rattraper.

-Désolé, je voulais juste rentré à la maison rapidement, expliqua le châtain avec un sourire d'excuse à ses amis.

-Juudaime, est-ce que tout va vraiment bien ?, demanda Gokudera, inquiet.

Tsunayoshi le rassura en affirmant qu'il était un peu fatigué aujourd'hui et qu'il voulait juste rentré chez lui se reposer. Les gardiens de la Pluie et de la Tempête acquiescèrent, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air convaincu de l'excuse de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci n'y fit pas cas, et reprit sa marche vers chez lui. Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard avant de le suivirent dans le silence. Aujourd'hui leur boss agissait vraiment bizarrement...

C'était sur cette pensée que les deux amis accompagnèrent leur ami jusqu'à chez lui. Mais une fois devant la maison Sawada, une mauvaise surprise les attendaient...

-VOOOOIIIIII ! VOUS ÉTIEZ OÙ, SALES GAMINS ?, cria une voix bien trop familière.

-Ushihihihihihi, le Prince n'aime pas attendre, riait une autre.

-Mou~ Decimo-chan ! Où est Ryohei-chan~ ?, gloussa une autre.

-Déchet..., grogna encore une avec des envies de meurtre.

-Ne~ Bel-sempai, j'ai trouvé la couronne parfaite pour vous, dit une autre, atone, en ayant dans ses mains une couronne de fleur qu'il présenta à Belphegor.

-Herbivores, vous faîtes trop de bruits... Je vais vous mordre à mort !

-Kufufufu... Oya, ma chère Alouette, est-tu en colère ? Laisse-moi te détendre un peu~

Après ça, se fut un capharnaüm de voix, de cri, d'objets se brisant ou volant dans les airs. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Tsuna essaya de garder son calme mais... Lorsqu'il entendit _cette_ voix, il craqua...

-Alors, Dame-Tsuna, on traîne sur le chemin du retour, souriait sadique le hitman numéro un du monde, Reborn.

Personne ne comprit se qu'il s'était passé mais quelques minutes après les paroles de Reborn, un éclair orange fusa dans le jardin de la famille Sawada, et un silence inquiétant régna dans la bâtisse quelque minutes plus tard.

Plus loin, sur le toit de la maison voisine, Reborn regardait son élève se défoulait sur les membres de la Varia ainsi que sur certains de ses gardiens... Un sourire amusé esquissa ses lèvres. Il devait mettre Tsuna plus souvent à cran... C'était un spectacle divertissant !

« _Mais je me demande bien pourquoi mon stupide élève est si énervé aujourd'hui... C'était-il passé un truc à l'école ? »_ , pensa Reborn en caressant doucement son cher Léon.

D'après ses informations, rien d'inhabituel n'était survenu aujourd'hui. Tout c'était passé comme d'habitude... Une discussion dans une rue voisine attira son attention. Une jeune fille était en train de se confesser à un garçon. Elle avait dans ses mains une boîte de chocolat...

 _« Ah, c'est vrai... On est le 14 février aujourd'hui... Je vois... »_ , pensa Reborn en fixant cette fois-ci son élève avec un regard calculateur et un sourire encore plus sadique que d'habitude.

Il savait comment allé se finir cette journée à présent...

Tsunayoshi soupira. Aaah... Que ça faisait du bien de se défouler ! Toute la pression qu'il avait ressentit durant toute la journée était parti ! Un gémissement près de lui, le fit tourné la tête. Il tomba sur le corps meurtrit du bras droit de Xanxus, Squalo. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit l'état de ses invités... Hmmm... Il n'était pas allé de main-morte... Le requin était salement amoché avec des bleus partout et ses vêtements était légèrement brûlés par endroit. Levi était suspendu par les branches de l'arbre présent dans la cour (d'ailleurs, Tsuna se demandait comme cette arbre pouvait être encore intacte...). Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir Mammon présent dans celui-ci. Mukuro était assommé sur le bitume menant à la ruelle, sa tête sur les cuisses de Chrome (elle lui lança d'ailleurs un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien). Belphégor était lui-aussi assommé par terre, et la grenouille Fran le « _pokait_ » pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours vivant (ou peut-être juste pour l'embêter...). Adossé sur le mur de sa maison, il y avait Hibari qui se faisait soigner par Ryohei qui avait rappliquer en entendant les bruits de lutte. Le chargé de discipline avait l'air en calme... Bien trop calme d'après lui... Près d'eux, il y avait Xanxus qui était assit près de la porte vitrée (il était le moins amoché de la bande... Pas chef de la Varia pour rien !). Et, zigzaguant entre les corps par terre, il y avait Lussuria qui soignait les blessures, tout en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Ryohei. Gokudera et Yamomoto, n'ayant pas subit les foudres de leur boss et n'ayant pas voulu participer à cette boucherie, aidaient les deux possesseur des flammes du Soleil à soigner les blessés.

Voyant que ses amis s'en sortaient très bien sans lui, Tsuna décidé de rentré à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans prendre le temps de saluer sa mère (qui comme d'habitude n'avait pas remarqué le grabuge de tout à l'heure, et qui cuisinait tranquillement dans la cuisine...), Tsunayoshi partit dans sa chambre, s'avachir sur son lit. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il rencontra la douceur de ses draps. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué... Sans le vouloir ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Mais avant de s'endormir il se demanda bien pourquoi la Varia était chez lui le jour de la Saint-Valentin...

-Tsuna ? Hé, Tsuna réveilles-toi !

Endormi, Tsuna sentit quelqu'un le secouait avec vigueur. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller ! Mais il avait reconnu la voix de Yamamoto qui l'appelait... et qui essayait toujours de le réveillait... Il pensa que si cela avait été Reborn, son tuteur aurait été franchement heureux de le réveiller à coup de massu-Léon ou avec des coups de pieds...

-Ça peut toujours s'arranger, Dame-Tsuna, dit une voix grave qu'il reconnu que trop bien.

Instinctivement, Tsuna sauta de son lit juste à temps pour évité la massu-Léon.

-Reborn !, s'écria-t-il en fusillant du regard l'homme habillé de noir avec un fedora.

Celui-ci ne fit que sourire ironiquement. Tsuna soupira. Pourquoi... Oh oui, pourquoi les dieux lui avaient envoyer Reborn comme tuteur !?

-C'est au Nono que tu dois te plaindre, pas aux Dieux, Dame-Tsuna, ria Reborn.

Tsuna gonfla des joues. Comme s'il pouvait se plaindre au Neuvième boss des Vongola ! Puis, il réalisa ce que Reborn avait encore fait.

-Reborn ! Arrête de lire dans mon esprit !, s'écria le châtain en grinçant des dents.

Pour réponse, il n'y eut droit qu'à un sourire sadique avant que son tuteur ne quitte sa chambre. Tsuna s'obligea à se calmer (c'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que se soit comme Reborn de toute façon...).

-Tsu-Tsuna ?

Le Decimo tourna la tête vers son gardien de la Pluie qui était toujours dans sa chambre. Celui-ci le regardait avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Pour le rassurer, Tsuna lui fit un sourire, avant de lui demander pourquoi il était venue le chercher.

-Eh bien... Comme tu sait aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin (un sourcil de Tsuna tressauta), et comme l'année dernière les filles on fait des chocolats pour nous. Alors..., expliqua Yamamoto, hésitant.

Le gardien de la Pluie avait bien remarquer qu'aujourd'hui son ami n'allait pas très bien. La preuve était qu'il s'était défoulé sur la Varia, Mukuro et Hibari tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que ferait Tsuna d'habitude, cela signifiait que leur boss était à cran pour une quelconque raison. Voilà pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été envoyer pour réveiller Tsuna : avec ses flammes, il aurait calmé Tsuna si celui-ci était encore de mauvaise humeur, mais Reborn avait débarqué par la fenêtre et Tsuna était à nouveau à cran... Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait... Mais le sourire rayonnant que lui offrit Tsuna après son explication, le réconforta quelque peu. Peut-être n'était-il pas de si mauvais humeur après tout...

Lui rendant son sourire, Yamamoto présida Tsuna dans les escaliers. Ils allaient ensuite dans le salon où Tsuna eut la surprise de voit ses gardiens réunit (TOUS ses gardiens) ainsi que la Varia, les Arcobalenos, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Fuuta, et sa mère. Et le plus surprenant, tout était à sa place dans le salon ! Rien n'avait été détruit ! Quel exploit !

-Hahi ! Tsuna-san, on attendait plus que toi, s'écria Haru une fois qu'il fut assit dans le canapé à côté de Gokudera et de Yamamoto.

-Oui, je suis désolé, ria-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Tsuna-kun. Tu devais être très fatiguer, souria à son tour le douce Kyoko.

En la voyant comme ça, souriant comme un ange, Tsuna sentit son cœur raté un battement et ses joues rougir doucement. Il hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires.

-Bien ! Puisque Dame-Tsuna c'est enfin donner la peine de descendre, on peut commencé, dit soudainement Reborn avec un sourire que Tsuna n'aimait pas... Vraiment pas.

-Commencé ? Commencé quoi ?, demanda Tsuna suspicieusement.

-Juste une petite fête, expliqua Reborn avec un regard innocent.

En le voyant comme ça, Tsuna sut que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Reborn n'était PAS quelqu'un d'innocent et lorsqu'il faisait ces yeux-là, ça ne valait rien qui vaille ! Surtout pour lui !

-Ala~ Je vais allée chercher les plats, dit la Mama en souriant.

Aider des filles, la maîtresse de maison rapporta les plats qu'elle avait préparée et quelque boissons. Et à la plus grande surprise de Tsuna, la soirée se passa bien... Pas extraordinairement bien, mais bien. Mukuro et Hibari ne s'étaient pas aussi battu que d'habitude. Xanxus n'avait rien fait brûler, buvant son alcool tranquillement dans un coin. Il avait même était choqué (voir horrifié) lorsqu'il avait remarqué que s'était sa mère qui le servait ! Et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit Squalo en pleine discussion avec Yamamoto, et Levi assommé derrière le fauteuil où était le chef de la Varia. Belphegor ne lançait presque pas de couteau sur Fran, et discuter _tranquillement_ avec les filles. Gokudera lui écrivait d'une manière frénétique sur un cahier, et parlait en même temps à Verde (un frison traversa sa colonne vertébral lorsqu'il pensa à une association de ces deux génies...). Les autres Arcobalenos, eux, étaient tranquillement installé dehors à parler de chose et d'autre.

C'était irréaliste...

Tsuna avait dû se frotter les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas... Et malheureusement, il ne rêvait pas : c'était réel !

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Je suis tombé dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ! »_ , se demanda le Decimo, incrédule.

-Allons, Dame-Tsuna, ne soit pas si surprit, murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Tsuna refoula son célèbre cri girly en sentant ce souffle sur son oreille.

-R-Reborn..., bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

-Je pense que ta petite démonstration de force de tout à l'heure les a calmé pour un temps, expliqua-t-il alors que Tsuna rougissait doucement.

Reborn eut un sourire carnassier avant de prendre la parole et ramener l'attention sur lui. Cela laissait le temps à Tsuna de reprendre ses esprits, faire disparaître son rougissement, et calmer son cœur battant la chamade.

-Bien ! Il est bientôt 9h du soir, il serait temps de dégusté les chocolats que les filles nous ont généreusement préparer !, dit le hitman.

Exciter, les filles se levèrent dans un bel ensemble puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elles reviennent avec dans les bras des paniers où des boîtes de différentes couleurs étaient présent. Et ainsi commença la distribution de chocolat d'amitié... Et comme Tsuna l'avait prévu, Kyoko lui offrit à nouveau ce genre de chocolat... Un soupire lui échappa. Il le savait après tout... Un regard lui apprit que tous le monde avait reçu des chocolats d'amitié de la part des filles (même Xanxus !). Et que tous sans exception essayaient de se débarrasser des chocolats offert par Bianchi, discrètement bien sûr... Soudainement, la cloche de la maison retentit.

-Ala~ Je me demande qui cela peut-être à cette heure-là, dit la Mama en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Tsuna aussi se le demandait... Et il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit sa mère revenir avec...

-H-Hana ?, s'écria-t-il.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement, avant de s'avancer doucement dans la pièce sous les yeux scrutateur de tous. Tsuna la vit jeter un regard à sa meilleur amie puis s'avançait vers le grand-frère de celle-ci. Puis, sans prévenir, elle sortit une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur dont ne sait où et le balança à Ryohei qui la rattrapa, incrédule.

-C-C'est pour toi, dit-elle en rougissant. J'attendrais ta réponse !, finit-elle en s'enfuyant de la pièce rapidement.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Tsuna entendit la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir puis se refermer violemment. Un silence régna dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient fixé sur Ryohei qui rougit sous toute cette attention... Tsuna sourit. Il avait remarqué depuis quelque temps que le boxeur agissait différemment lorsque la meilleur ami de sa sœur était dans les parages. Il avait vite comprit pourquoi. Il espérait juste que son Onii-san avait lui-aussi comprit ses agissements...

-Onii-san..., commença le châtain. Tu devrait peut-être... la rattraper ?

Son gardien du Soleil le fixa sans comprendre, mais le sourire qu'il lui offrit eut l'air de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Précipitamment, le blanc quitta la salle et partit à la poursuit de la jeune fille qui venait de quitter la maison Sawada.

-Ryohei-chaaan !, cria Lussuria, ramenant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

-Ta gueule, déchet !, dit Xanxus en balançant sa bouteille vide sur le nécromancien effondrer de tristesse.

Et avec cette action, tout redevient comme avant, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malgré cette journée, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais celui-ci disparu vite lorsqu'il remarqua que Kyoko s'approchait de Reborn. Il les vit discuter à voix base avant de discrètement quitter le salon sans que personne ne le remarque. Son regard chocolat s'assombrit...

 _« Que vont-ils faire ? Kyoko va-t-elle se déclarer ? Quel sera la réponse de Reborn ? »_ , tel était les pensées du jeune Decimo.

Un sentiment étrange germa dans sa poitrine, mais il ne sut l'identifier. Sans le vouloir, il guettait le moment où ils reviendraient tous deux dans le salon. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui se passait dans celui-ci : tout ce qu'il lui importait maintenant c'était Kyoko et Reborn. C'est en sentant quelque chose de humide mouillait sa main qu'il se rendit compte qu'il écrasait son verre de limonade. Surprit, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Un soupire lui échappa à nouveau une fois seul dans la cuisine.

Sérieux... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ? C'était quoi ces réactions... Il ne se comprenait pas du tout aujourd'hui ! Il n'était pas du genre à envier quelqu'un mais là...

 _« Hein ? Attends... J'envie quelqu'un ? »,_ pensa le châtain, surprit.

Tsuna fronça les sourcilles. Il enviait quelqu'un... C'était impo- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, avait mendié sur les filles de sa classe qui voulaient attiré l'attention de ses amis, avait été en colère contre Kyoko...

 _« J'étais en colère contre Kyoko ? Pourquoi je serais en colère contre celle que j'aime ? »_

Il n'avait pas à être en colère contre elle parce qu'elle en aimait un autre ! Ce n'était pas très gentleman ! Et Reborn lui avait apprit à être un gentleman !

« _Reborn_... »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en colère contre son tuteur pour avoir prit le cœur de sa dulcinée. Au contraire ! Il était en colère _**contre**_ sa dulcinée. Ce n'était pas normal... Il avait déjà eu cette pensée aujourd'hui, non... ?

 _« Je suis bizarre... »,_ finit-il par en conclure en s'essuyant les mains.

-Il était temps que tu t'en rendre compte, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna sursauta. Il n'avait pas sentit la présence de Reborn dans la pièce avant qu'il ne parle. Avait-il été à ce point dans ses pensées ?

 _« C'est mauvais... Reborn risque de me le reprocher ! »_ , pensa Tsuna en grimaçant intérieurement, et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Reborn lui lança un sourire sadique, promesse de futur entraînements douloureux.

Tsuna déglutit. Il était légèrement terrifié...

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veut, Reborn ?, demanda-t-il, malgré sa crainte.

-Quoi ? Je n'es plus le droit de me rendre dans la cuisine ?, contra le noiraud en s'avançant vers Tsuna.

-Eh bien... T-tu étais avec Kyoko-chan, non ?

-Tu m'espionne maintenant, Dame-Tsuna ?

-N-Non ! C'est juste que...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Dame-Tsuna. Sasagawa Kyoko ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il en continuant d'avancer vers son élève.

Le Decimo reculait à chaque fois que Reborn s'approchait, et très vite il se retrouva coincer entre le plan de travail de la cuisine et le corps de Reborn qui continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que leur corps soit en contacte. Tsuna rougit de cette proximité.

-R-R-Reborn ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu f-fait ?, bégaya-t-il lamentablement.

-Hum ?, arqua un sourcil le noiraud.

Sans explication, Reborn colla encore plus son corps à celui de son élève et tendu le bras. À ce geste, Tsuna ferma fortement les yeux, s'attendant aux pires. Mais bizarrement, son corps était bouillant et son cœur battait extrêmement vite, sans compter que son visage devait être rouge écrevisse. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait peur de Reborn, mais sur le coup il ne réfléchit même pas à ça.

-Je suis juste venu récupérer ça..., dit le hitman.

Rouvrant les yeux, Tsuna remarqua que la main que le tueur à gages avait avancé vers lui, avait continué sa route pour attraper quelque chose derrière lui. Et lorsque Reborn ramena sa main vers lui, Tsuna vit la boîte de chocolat qu'il tenait. Ses yeux accrocha aussi le sourire moqueur de son tuteur, le faisant légèrement bouder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyait que j'allais faire, Dame-Tsuna ?, souriait Reborn.

Tsuna ne lui répondit rien et bouscula légèrement Reborn pour pouvoir quitter la cuisine.

 _« C'est fou comme il peut être adorable lorsqu'il boude... »_ , pensa le tueur à gages numéro un en souriant.

-Reborn ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigance pour sourire aussi sadiquement ?, demanda Lal-Mirch en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle le regardait de manière suspicieuse, mais il ne fit que lui sourire encore plus puis quitta la cuisine. D'une démarche assurer, il se dirigea vers le salon en serrant doucement la boîte de chocolat qu'il avait dans la main. Il fini par la mettre dans l'une de ses poches secrets, puis...

 _« La soirée ne fait que commencé... »_ , pensa-t-il en entrant dans le salon où le fête continuait.

Après avoir quitter Reborn, Tsuna n'était pas partit rejoindre ses amis dans le salon, il s'était plutôt isoler un instant dehors. Un vent frais soufflait légèrement, rafraîchissante son corps bouillant. Celui-ci était devenu tout chaud lorsque le corps de Reborn avait été en contacte avec le sien. C'était étrange... Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne comprenait pas... Ces derniers temps lorsque Reborn était près de lui, il réagissait bizarrement : il s'énervait plus vite contre son tuteur mais cherchait constamment sa présence. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué le comportement de Kyoko vis-à-vis de Reborn et que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais maintenant... S'il était vraiment en colère contre Reborn, il n'aurait pas voulu de sa présence près de lui... Et il n'aurait pas agit si bizarrement tout à l'heure dans la cuisine : malgré sa gêne face à leur proximité, il s'était sentit vraiment très heureux lorsque Reborn lui avait affirmer que Kyoko ne l'intéressait pas. Et ils avaient été tellement proche... Cela l'avait quelque peu chamboulé... Il sentait encore l'odeur d'expresso de Reborn, et rien que cela le faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Son cœur battait aussi étrangement vite... C'était vraiment étrange... C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça...

 _« Non... Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai le cœur qui bat de cette façon... »_ , pensa Tsuna en fermant doucement les yeux.

Il avait déjà eu le cœur battant la chamade... il y a très longtemps...

 _« C'était pour qui déjà ? »_

Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, Tsunayoshi se rappela de la personne pour qui il avait eu des réactions similaires... S'il se souvenait bien... Les réactions qu'il avait pour Reborn aujourd'hui, il les avait déjà eu pour...

« _Kyoko-chan..._ », réalisa le châtain en rouvrant ses yeux.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à cette réalisation. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de réaction pour Kyoko-chan... Et il avait réalisé qu'il était tomber amoureux de la jeune fille... Ça signifiait...

 _« Ça ne veut sûrement pas dire que j'aime Reborn !_ , pensa-t-il, horrifier. _C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas aimé ce prof sadique et démoniaque ! »_

Pourtant, une image de Reborn lui souriant d'un air amusé apparu dans sa tête et ses joues rougirent adorablement. Son pouls s'accéléra. Ces réactions étaient réellement celles qu'il avait quand il était amoureux de Kyoko... Est-ce que ça signifiait...

 _« Hiiiii ! Ça peut pas être ça ! »_

Non ! Ce n'était décidément pas ça ! Impossible ! Il devait se reprendre au lieu d'avoir des idées loufoques !

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir reprit ses esprit et que son corps ne soit plus chaud comme la braise, Tsunayoshi décida de partir rejoindre sa Famille pour continuer cette soirée imprévue, tout en faisant en sorte de ne plus pensée à Reborn et ses... _N'y pense plus !_ Mais en entrant dans le salon, une pensée fataliste lui traversa la tête en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouver son salon... et ses amis...

 _« Et la soirée ne fait que commencé... »_ , soupira-t-il

Ses amis étaient... saoul ? Ou du moins ça ressemblait à des personnes ayant consommé trop d'alcool... Parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que ça... Sinon comment expliquer que Squalo se laissait tressé le cheveux par Lussuria, que Fran était en train de chanter une chanson qui comportait à 99% le nom du prince the ripper, que ledit prince était justement en train _de danser (!)_ sur cette chanson, que Mukuro et... et _Hibari-san_ étaient en train de _s'embrasser_ _(!)_ , que Gokudera était en train de rire comme le ferait Yamamoto, celui-ci était d'ailleurs à côté de lui baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles (mais qui avait l'air de faire rire l'argenté...), plus loin Lal et Colonnello roucoulaient amoureusement (c'était limite s'il pouvait voir des cœurs flottaient autour d'eux)... Il pouvait sentir la présence d'une illusion dans la pièce et comprit vite que Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, et … _Mammon et Uni_ (?) devaient être à l'intérieur (il se demandait bien ce que les filles pouvaient faire... mais sachant que Chrome était la disciple de Mukuro, il ne voulait pas trop s'y aventurer...). Ayant rejoint Levi derrière le canapé, il y avait Skull qui était salement amoché ( _Reborn et les autres sûrement..._ , pensa-t-il.). Un rire psychopathe près de lui, le fit se retourner pour voir Verde juste derrière la porte du salon. C'était lui qui riait de cette façon et avait dans les mains un objet étrange... (Tsuna s'éloigna rapidement de ce savant fou !) Mais pour lui le plus traumatisant fut sans conteste Xanxus... Le chef de la Varia était avec sa mère en train de rire (de RIRE BORDEL!) alors que sa mère innocente était en train de tricoté tranquillement et prenant Xanxus pour un porteur de laine... SA MÈRE ÉTAIT EN TRAIN D'UTILISER L'UN DES MECS LES PLUS DANGEUREUX QU'IL CONNAISSAIT COMME PORTEUR DE LAINE ! C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE DÉLIRE !?

Choqué et légèrement apeuré si cette histoire s'ébruiter, Tsuna fit un tour du salon pour trouver les petits. Ne les voyant pas dans la pièce, il se dit qu'ils étaient sûrement partit dormir... D'ailleurs, Fon non plus n'était pas dans la pièce... Ainsi que son tuteur Reborn... Un frisson lui remonta du bas des pieds jusqu'à la base de son cou. Lorsqu'il avait ce genre de réaction ça signifiait que Reborn était en train de préparer un mauvais coup... Pire ! Que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de ce... cauchemars...

-Tu es capable d'utiliser ta tête quand tu le veux, Dame-Tsuna, souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Cette fois-ci il ne retient pas son cri girly et fit même un bon pour s'éloigner de ce sadique, se retrouvant ainsi au milieu de la pièce.

-Re-Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fait ?!, cria le châtain.

Mais toute l'autorité qu'il voulu mettre dans sa voix fut gâcher par le rougissement de ses joues lorsque ses yeux rencontra les prunelles noirs. Les pensées qu'il avait eu plus tôt lui reviennent en mémoire...

 _« Hiiiiie ! Ne pense pas à ça maintenant ! »_ , cria-t-il intérieurement.

-Moi ? Je n'es absolument rien fait, dit le noiraud avec un regard innocent.

Tsuna plissa ses yeux chocolat. Comme s'il allait le croire...

-Tu me blesse, Dame-Tsuna ! Moi qui suis toujours honnête..., fit Reborn d'une fausse voix blessée.

-Reborn..., soupira le Decimo en roulant des yeux. Tu prépare toujours des coups foireux ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance !

À cela, Reborn ne fit que sourire. Son stupide élève n'avait pas tord, mais c'était tellement drôle de jouer avec lui ! Il ne remercierait jamais assez le Nono pour l'avoir choisit pour professeur particulier du futur Dixième Vongola.

-Mais cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il en montrant quelque chose sur la table basse du salon du doigt.

Tsunayoshi suivit la direction indiqué pour tomber sur une boîte de chocolat vide...

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ces chocolats ont été offert par Bianchi mais personne ne la remarquer et en a manger..., expliqua Reborn.

-Et tu les as laisser faire !, cria Tsuna en se retournant.

Tsuna était près à faire des reproches à Reborn mais à peine s'était-il retourner qu'il sentit quelque chose entré dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, Tsuna avala avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Que venait-il d'avaler ?...

-C'était du chocolat, répondit à sa question Reborn. Du chocolat que m'as personnellement offert Bianchi..., poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de mangé des chocolat fait par Bianchi ! Il allait mourir !

-Bien sûr que non, Dame-Tsuna ! Bianchi ne m'aurait pas offert de Poison Cooking.

Un bref soulagement envahit Tsuna, mais celui-ci disparu rapidement. Il entoura soudainement son corps de ses bras. _Chaud.._.

-Re-Reborn... Qu'est-ce... J'ai... j'ai chaud, haleta le châtain, le visage rouge et le corps en feu.

Reborn ne répondit rien à son élève. Il préféra plutôt sourire victorieusement, puis il prit dans ses bras le jeune garçon et ils sortirent tout deux du salon. Les personnes dans le salon étaient d'ailleurs en train de continué à s'amuser et personne n'avait fait attention à eux... au grand bonheur de Reborn. L'hitman emmena son élève dans sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. Tsuna n'avait opposé aucune résistance : il ne faisait qu'haleté et gémir doucement. Reborn était assez content de n'avoir pas manger les chocolats que Bianchi lui avait donné. Il s'était douté de quelque chose lorsque la jeune femme était venu le chercher et l'avait supplier de lui accorder un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Gentlemen qu'il était, il avait bien sûr accepter. Et à sa grande surprise la journée s'était plutôt bien passé... jusqu'à que Bianchi décide de l'emmené dans un love hôtel qui était camouflé en restaurant de luxe. Cela ne l'avait même pas surprit ou choqué...

Bianchi était si prévisible...

Et bien sûr, il avait courtoisement décliner la proposition de la tueuse à gages. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la quitter, elle l'avait attaqué... Enfin, attaqué... C'était un bien grand mot ! Elle avait juste balancé des chocolats par dizaine (sur le coup il n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi du chocolat...). Il avait très vite remis à sa place Bianchi, et était près à partir lorsque son regard fixa le chocolat que Bianchi lui avait jeté... Et une intuition lui avait dit de le prendre.

Il avait eu raison de l'écouter !

À présent, il pouvait s'amuser avec son cher élève...

Il avait chaud...

Tsuna avait chaud... vraiment très chaud... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Reborn mette ce chocolat bizarre dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que Bianchi avait mit à l'intérieur ?

-Ha~, gémit-il alors qu'une main s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt.

-Eh bien, Dame-Tsuna, on est déjà à bout alors qu'on vient à peine de commencé..., ricana une voix grave.

Tsuna rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Là, au dessus de lui, il y avait son tuteur qui le regardait d'un regard étrange. C'était sa main qu'il sentait sur sa peau, la caressant doucement.

-R-Reborn..., souffla Tsuna, le visage rouge et la respiration haletante.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son tuteur... En fait, depuis l'instant où il avait avalé le chocolat, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément. C'était comme si sa tête était prit dans un brouillard épais. Et son corps était tellement chaud... Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à voir son tuteur. Mais que lui arrivait-il !

-Eh bien... Il faut croire que Bianchi voulait vraiment m'avoir aujourd'hui..., souffla Reborn dans l'oreille de son élève avant de mordre celui-ci. D'après tes réactions elle a mit un puissant aphrodisiaque dans les chocolats qu'elle comptait m'offrir. Les femmes amoureuses peuvent être si désespérées parfois...

En même temps qu'il expliquait la situation, le hitman s'évertuait à mordre, lécher et embrasser chaque parcelles de peau découverte. Tsunayoshi ne résista pas longtemps avant de gémir. Le noiraud retira le tee-shirt du plus jeune avant de se mettre à le parcourir de ses mains. La chaleur que ressentait Tsuna devenait de plus en plus étouffante alors que son professeur explorait son corps... Il trouvait ça bon... Les mains de Reborn sous son torse... Ses lèvres dans son cou... Tous cela étaient atrocement bon, délicieux, et rendait son corps encore plus bouillant. Il en voulait plus... beaucoup plus !

-R-Reborn~, gémit le châtain en passant ses mains autour des épaules du plus grand. S'il... S'il-te-plaît~, supplia-t-il ensuite.

Le hitman eut un sourire satisfait... Ce soir allait être un vrai régale...

Le Soleil se lever doucement sur la ville de Namimori. Dans une chambre d'ado, un jeune garçon se réveillait difficilement. Grognant contre les rayons de Soleil qui lui agresser les yeux, Tsunayoshi Sawada se leva lentement de son lit. Mais une douleur dans son bas dos, lui fit pousser un petit cri avant qu'il ne retombe sur son lit.

 _« Argh ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal aux hanches comme ça !? »_ , pensa-t-il.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la journée de hier mais il n'y arrivait pas... Jusqu'à une voix se fasse entendre...

-Alors, Dame-Tsuna ! On fait la grasse matinée !

Tsuna se retourna dans son lit et il faillit bien laissait échapper son fameux cri girly ! Là, allongé tranquillement dans son lit, il y avait son tuteur, Reborn. Ce dernier avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres et ne portait que le bas de sa tenue en guise de vêtement. Il rougit violemment quand ses yeux décidèrent d'eux-même de contemplé la perfection du corps du tueur à gages. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Tsuna détourna rapidement ses yeux de gêne.

-Qu'est-ce que... Reborn ! Pourquoi t'es dans mon lit à poil !, cria le Decimo de gêne.

-Ah ? Tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Tu me blesse Dame-Tsuna, répondit le noiraud avec une note amusé dans la voix.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, Reborn le renversa dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux sous la surprise du geste mais il fini par les ouvrir, et il tomba dans deux puits profond qui le contemplait intensément... À nouveau ses joues prirent une couleur rouge écrevisse.

-R-Reborn ?, bégaya-t-il.

-Puisque tu as oublier, il va falloir que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, dit Reborn, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres de manières gourmande.

À ce geste, Tsuna eut l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait lui arriver... Et il eut raison lorsqu'il sentit les mains du hitman sur lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que lui aussi était à moitié nu... et les événements de la vielle lui reviennent en mémoire...

Et alors que le jeune Decimo se rappelait, le hitman number one souriait sadiquement. Il présentait que la réaction de son élève allait être divertissant... Et il n'eut pas tord ! Il vit son élève se levé lentement, prendre son pantalon par terre, le mettre et...

-JE DETESTE LA SAINT-VALENTIN !, cria Sawada Tsunayoshi dans une colère noir en fonçant sur son tuteur, le mode de dernier volonté activé.

En bas, la Mama souriait doucement en réveillant les personnes qui étaient rester dormir. Elle ne fit même pas attention à leur apparence déplorable, mais chacun se promirent de ne jamais parler de la veille à _**qui que se soit**_ ! Après tout, personnes n'avaient besoin de savoir que le gardien de la Pluie et celui de la Tempête du Decimo avaient passé une nuit mouvement dans l'une des chambres de la maison ( _Idiot de baseballeur ! Comment suis-je censé protéger le Juudaime avec le cul dé-biiiiiip ! Espèce de biiiiiiiip !_ ), que le gardien des Nuages du Decimo s'était fait avoir par le gardien du Brouillard et s'était retrouver à faire des choses _**vraiment malsaine**_ avec lui (Hibari se dit d'ailleurs qu'il allait devoir mettre des bracelets éponges pour camoufler les marques sur ses poignets... _Cet ananas herbivore n'est qu'un pervers avec des tendances SM ! Je vais le mordre à mort..._ ), que le soi-disant prince de la Varia s'était retrouver à faire du cross-dressing sous les directives de la grenouille qui s'était fait aider par les filles présentes ( _Ushishishi... Quoique le Prince fasse, il est toujours magnifique !,_ arqua Belphegor), et que le chef effrayant de la Varia était habillé d'un pull tricoter par la Mama où il était écrit dessus « Je suis un gentil garçon »... Tous les jeunes mafiosos regrettèrent d'avoir accepter la proposition de Reborn qui était de passé la Saint-Valentin dans la maison Sawada alors que le garçon de la famille criait une chose par rapport à la Saint-Valentin... Ils entendaient d'ailleurs des bruits de lutte dans la rue à côté la maison... Mais ils décidèrent de ne pas intervenir.

Ainsi, la Vongola Famiglia n'était pas heureuse de cette Saint-Valentin et ne voulu qu'une chose : oublie ce jour ! Non, attendez ! Il y avait bien une personne qui avait apprécié cette journée...

 _« L'année prochaine je monterai un plan encore mieux que celui de cette année ! »_ , pensa Reborn alors qu'il esquivait avec facilité les coups de son élève, et avec le sourire !

Fin !


End file.
